


Осторожнее с желаниями

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда всего одно слово может изменить жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осторожнее с желаниями

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Олимпиаду для команды Баскетбола. Соавтор: Rin-ne, бета: Laliho.

Мяч ударился о щит, покатился по металлическому ободку и тяжело свалился вниз, мимо корзины.

— Тайга! — раздался разочарованный вопль, но Тацуя его едва расслышал. В ушах оглушающе стучала кровь. Перед взглядом стремительно возник Тайга, и Тацуя отчетливо видел его крепко зажмуренные глаза, сведенные к переносице брови и закушенную губу.

— Подбор! — крикнул Дэнни, но Тацуя даже не сдвинулся с места. Он все еще смотрел на Тайгу, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. 

— Тацуя! — снова закричал Дэнни и сам бросился к мячу. Мяч отскочил от асфальта, мягко лег в ладонь Дэнни, и тот побежал к корзине на другой стороне площадки. Все это пронеслось перед глазами подобно кадрам с заезженной кассеты, похожей на те, что мама брала в стареньком видеопрокате рядом с домом. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор — восемь, девять? Стоило вставить такую кассету в проигрыватель, как он фыркал и выплевывал ее, а если и показывал что-то, то только сплошные полосы, среди которых почти ничего было не разобрать.

Вот и сейчас Тацуе казалось, что все вокруг пойдет белой рябью, что и площадка, и баскетбол, и даже команды записаны на осыпающуюся пленку.

Словно сквозь толщу воды до него донеслись стук мяча о щит и радостные крики. Дэнни, конечно же, забил. 

Они победили. И Тацуя выиграл в их с Тайгой споре о том, кто же из них лучше.

Только вместо радости и восторга Тацуя ощущал горечь. Она вязала язык и не давала свободно вдохнуть. 

Тацуя сжал кулаки.

Почему Тайга не забросил мяч в корзину, когда промахнуться было почти невозможно?

Тайга медленно обернулся и взглянул на Тацую, словно отвечая на его вопрос. Вместо разочарования от проигрыша в его глазах была надежда. Последние сомнения пропали сами собой.

Он промахнулся нарочно. Пожалел, что ли? Подумал, что Тацуя не сможет выиграть сам?

Ногти впились в ладони с такой силой, что, казалось, кожа вот-вот лопнет, и по пальцам потечет кровь. Тацуя сделал шаг навстречу Тайге, но в следующее мгновение ему на плечо опустилась чужая рука. Тацуя, не глядя, отмахнулся. 

— Ай! Ты что делаешь, идиот?!

В плечо впечатался кулак, и перед глазами на миг потемнело от боли, но затем мир снова обрел краски. Крики болельщиков ударили по ушам, и Тацуя растерянно закрутил головой. Он все еще был на площадке, а рядом, сверкая глазами от бешенства, стоял Дэнни. Похоже, Тацуя зарядил ему в нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Совсем головой тронулся?! — зашипел тот. — Какого хрена руками машешь?

— Извини, — пробормотал Тацуя, потирая ушибленное плечо. 

— Ладно уж. — Дэнни окинул его внимательным взглядом и вздохнул. Раздражение на его лице тут же сменилось беспокойством, и даже в голосе зазвучала тревога. — Как рука? Двигать можешь?

Тацуя кивнул.

— Ерунда. Не волнуйся, до следующей игры пройдет. 

— Кто сейчас говорит об игре? — сказал Дэнни и тяжело вздохнул. — Придешь домой, компресс хоть приложи.

Покачав головой, он отошел в сторону, к своей подружке. Неподалеку переговаривались остальные, обсуждая игру. Тацуя огляделся, но Тайги нигде не увидел — наверное, тот уже ушел, не став его дожидаться. А ведь обычно они всегда возвращались домой вместе... 

Внутренности словно жгутом стянуло, и Тацуя рванул к скамье за своими вещами. Праздновать победу не хотелось. Да и как можно радоваться такой победе, которая и не победа вовсе, а так, подачка?..

Стоило подумать об этом, как удушливой волной поднималась ярость.

Тацуя подхватил сумку и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Немилосердно палило солнце, под ногами плавился асфальт, но чем дальше Тацуя шел, тем яснее становилась голова. Злость понемногу отступала, и сама мысль, что Тайга нарочно промазал, казалась какой-то неправильной — Тайга ведь терпеть не мог проигрывать…

Вдруг отпустило — это ведь Тайга, его друг, брат. Нужно просто догнать его и поговорить. Наверняка его промаху найдется объяснение, и тогда они просто перенесут игру на следующие выходные.

Немного повеселев, Тацуя свернул в сквер, через который обычно срезал путь домой. Там было прохладно: по обе стороны дорожки росли раскидистые деревья, и землю заливала густая тень. Сразу же стало легче дышать. Через минуту впереди мелькнула знакомая светлая футболка и рыжие волосы. Тацуя прибавил шагу, а затем бросился бежать. Сумка била по бедру, но это не мешало, а скорее раздражало. 

— Тайга! — крикнул Тацуя. — Подожди!

Тот замер, словно споткнулся. Обернулся через плечо. Тацуя догнал его за несколько секунд, и дальше они пошли в неловком, напряженном молчании. 

У перекрестка рядом с домом Тайги Тацуя тронул его за плечо.

— Подожди, надо поговорить.

Прежде, чем он успел подобрать слова, Тайга тихо спросил:

— Между нами ведь все останется по-прежнему, да?

Он поднял взгляд, и Тацуя увидел в его глазах отчаянную надежду. 

Они стояли у кирпичного забора, и сонную жаркую тишину нарушало лишь тихое щебетание, доносившееся откуда-то сверху. Тацуя поднял голову — над забором виднелось птичье гнездо.

— Тайга, почему ты не забросил последний мяч? Ты ведь был у самого кольца, ты должен был забить данк. Да ты сто раз такое делал, так почему… — он говорил и говорил, но уже даже не слышал сам себя. 

Все вдруг встало на свои места: промах Тайги, его виноватый вид, побег с площадки. Его кожа вдруг показалась Тацуе обжигающей, и он резко одернул руку и отшатнулся. 

— Так вот, значит, как, — выдавил он, чувствуя горький привкус во рту.

Тайга, наверное, прочитал что-то на его лице. В его глазах появилась растерянность, и он бросился к Тацуе, размахивая руками и что-то торопливо бормоча, но из-за бухающей в ушах крови Тацуя не мог разобрать ни слова. Кулак сжался сам собой и впечатался в скулу Тайги с такой силой, что тот отлетел к забору.

— Почему? — Голос срывался и дрожал от гнева. — Почему ты промахнулся? Отвечай, Тайга! Неужели тебе так нравится проигрывать? Неужели ты не жалеешь, что подвел свою команду? 

В глубине души Тацуя все еще надеялся, что Тайга вскинется — возмущенно и обиженно, полезет на него с кулаками, скажет, что потянул плечо или что мяч соскользнул, или черт знает еще что, но тот молчал, уставившись в землю. На его щеке алел след от удара.

— Ты самый близкий мне человек, — наконец заговорил Тайга. Его голос звучал тихо, но твердо. — Я не хочу выигрывать, если это тебя расстроит, я просто хочу, чтобы все стало, как раньше.

— Ясно, — сказал Тацуя. — Теперь все понятно. Что ж, если все так, то придется, — он на ощупь нашел на груди кольцо, которое не снимал уже много лет, и изо всех сил дернул за цепочку. Звенья жалобно звякнули, и Тайга вскинулся, как от удара, — поставить все на следующую игру, Тайга. Ставкой в следующей игре будут эти кольца. — Тайга стиснул свое кольцо, матово поблескивавшее на ткани футболки, будто пытался защитить его. — Сегодняшняя игра не в счет. Но если ты проиграешь следующую, мне придется сделать вид, что этого кольца никогда не было.

— Но… Тацуя… Ты… — Тайга судорожно втянул воздух и тут же выдохнул, словно тот обжег ему легкие. — Так нельзя.

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Тацуя и через силу улыбнулся. Почему-то собственные слова болью отозвались в груди. — В этот раз ты не сможешь сбежать. 

Тайга стиснул свое кольцо еще крепче, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Затем он вздернул подбородок и поднялся с земли.

— Нет, Тацуя. 

— Что?

— Что слышал. Я отказываюсь. Никакие глупые игры не стоят нашей дружбы.

Цепочка на шее обожгла руку. Тацуя разжал кулак. Кольцо со звоном упало на асфальт и откатилось к бордюру. Тайга проследил за ним взглядом, и, когда серебристый бок блеснул на солнце, поднял глаза. Вина в них сменилось злостью.

— Да что за херня с тобой творится?! Последнее время ты сам не свой! Занимаешься какой-то ерундой, придумываешь какие-то тупые соревнования. Разве так ведут себя настоящие друзья?! — Он подбежал ближе, схватил Тацую за ворот футболки и встряхнул.

Вместо ответа Тацуя заехал ему в солнечное сплетение. Тайга сдавленно охнул, согнулся пополам, выпуская ткань из пальцев, и осел на землю.

— По-твоему, настоящие друзья врут друг другу, да? Да пошел ты! Никакие мы не друзья и не братья! Нас давно ничего не связывает, кроме этих дурацких колец за пару долларов. Вот она, цена нашей дружбы.

Тайга поднял слезящиеся от боли глаза, взглянул на Тацую снизу вверх и прохрипел:

— Тацуя, подожди. — Он потянулся к лежавшему на земле кольцу и сжал его в кулаке. — Если для тебя наша дружба ничего не значит, то зачем ты носил его столько лет?

— Дураком был, думал, мы играем на равных, — сказал Тацуя и вдруг почувствовал, как злость испаряется. Сидевший на земле Тайга выглядел таким несчастным, что захотелось отвесить оплеуху себе самому. Нет, подумал Тацуя и затряс головой. Все случившееся было виной Тайги! Он первым решил, что Тацуя ему не соперник и что самому Тацуе не выиграть. Да он попросту предал его! 

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Тацуя, чувствуя, как внутри всё горит от обиды и беспомощности, — уж лучше бы этих колец никогда не было.

Казалось, весь мир вокруг замер. В ушах зазвенело от навалившей тишины. Тацуя подхватил с земли сумку и пошел прочь. Позади послышался судорожный вдох, а потом — щебет, громкий и тревожный. Закричала птица, словно предупреждая о какой-то опасности. 

Тацуя с трудом подавил желание обернуться.

***

В ванной было жарко и душно. Тацуя торопливо обернулся полотенцем, вышел в комнату и с облегчением вздохнул прохладный воздух. По привычке провел ладонью по груди, но вместо металла ощутил только горячую, распаренную кожу. Вздрогнув, Тацуя ринулся обратно в ванную — он всегда оставлял кольцо с цепочкой на раковине.

Сегодня его там было. 

Точно. Он ведь выбросил его три дня назад, когда поссорился с Тайгой.

Стало тоскливо. Тацуя внезапно понял, что за прошедшие годы это кольцо буквально стало частью его самого. Он так привык ощущать тяжесть кольца на шее, что сейчас его отсутствие приносило почти физическую боль. Тацуя стиснул зубы и тряхнул влажными волосами. Капли воды разлетелись по ванной, приземлились на зеркало, струйками стянули осевший на поверхности конденсат. В серебристых полосах показалось отражение Тацуи.

Тацуя вернулся в комнату, зло вытер голову, отбросил полотенце и упал на постель.

Тайга не звонил. Тацуя тоже не пытался помириться, но за три дня злость совсем пропала, сменившись сожалением. Намеренный проигрыш — это не то, что он был готов простить сразу, но… Все-таки зря он ударил тогда Тайгу, зря выбросил кольцо, зря сказал ему те слова.

Тацуя застонал и стиснул голову ладонями.

Ладно, черт с ним.

Он наспех натянул штаны и футболку, влез в кроссовки, сунул в карман мобильник и выбежал из дома.

Прошло уже три дня, так что вряд ли кольцо до сих пор валяется у забора, но…

Уже вечерело, и Тацуя посветил себе экраном мобильника, но, конечно же, на еще теплом асфальте не оказалось ничего, кроме мусора. Разочарование накатило волной, и Тацуя закусил губу, приваливаясь плечом к забору. Черт.

Сейчас он остро чувствовал, как неуютно ему без кольца. Тацуя словно выбросил часть себя и теперь пытался отыскать ее. А она все никак не находилась.

Над головой чирикнула проснувшаяся птичка, но тут же затихла.

В тот день она тоже щебетала, тревожно и тоскливо, Тацуе бы прислушаться и не говорить лишнего сгоряча, но… Он застонал и легонько ударился затылком о забор. Легче не стало, а к раздражению прибавилась боль.

Но Тайге было больнее. Если ударить в живот, то перешибает дыхание, и тут же хочется свернуться клубком на полу. Тацуя знал, его самого не раз так били. Вспомнилось вдруг, как Тайга падает на колени, как сдерживает стоны и подтягивает к себе кольцо на разорванной цепочке.

Точно. Наверное, оно у него. 

Тацуя подавил желание еще раз удариться затылком о стену и вытащил мобильный. Пятнадцать минут девятого — вряд ли Тайга еще спит.

Звонить или не звонить?

Он почти набрал номер, но потом зло нажал на сброс и сунул телефон в карман. К черту! Почему он должен звонить первым?! И вообще, если Тайга решит, что они снова друзья, то не сможет сыграть c ним в полную силу на следующих выходных.

Вместо того, чтобы звонить Тайге, он решил отправиться на площадку и потренироваться. Там он долго бегал с мячом, обводил воображаемого противника, забивал через блоки, обманывал дриблингом, и спустя минут сорок насквозь промок от пота. Стемнело, и над городом повис сероватый, подсвеченный фонарями дым. 

Тацуя рухнул на скамью, и та прогнулась под его весом. Обычно они с Тайгой ходили на площадку по вечерам, играли один на один, отрабатывали друг на друге финты. Точнее, Тацуя отрабатывал финты, а Тайга шел напролом, сильный, жесткий, совсем не похожий на того слабака, который нарочно поддался ему пару дней назад…

Внутри опять появилось сосущее чувство неправильности. Так не должно было случиться. Играть без Тайги — все равно, что играть без руки, скучно и неинтересно.

Тацуя снова вытащил мобильник, взглянул на светящийся экран и нажал на значок телефонной книги. Он тянул время, давал себе шанс передумать и все же выбрал в списке контактов имя Тайги. 

Вслушиваясь в сухое шипение на линии, Тацуя все еще не знал, что сказать.

Все равно, что, главное, хоть что-то. Почему-то казалось, что Тайга поймет его и без слов, и все снова придет в норму.

«Неправильно набран номер», — безразлично произнес женский голос, когда Тацуя уже набрал в легкие воздуха, готовясь заговорить.

— Что?

Он уставился на замолкший телефон, а затем еще раз нажал на кнопку вызова. Через несколько секунд из динамиков снова послышалось: «Неправильно набран номер». Тацуя нахмурился. Он помнил телефон Тайги наизусть и быстро пробежал пальцами по возникшей на дисплее клавиатуре. Перепроверил цифры, облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы и повторно нажал на вызов. 

После очередного долгого соединения Тацуя уже знал, что услышит.

Тайга что, сменил номер?.. Неужели он так сильно на него обиделся?

Тацуя и сам не заметил, как на город опустилась глубокая ночь. Пора было возвращаться домой, а он все сидел и пялился на экран мобильника.

***

Следующие несколько дней пролетели как в тумане. Больше Тацуя позвонить Тайге не пытался. Если тот решил изображать из себя обиженного, то пусть обижается сколько влезет. Они со всем разберутся на игре, решил Тацуя и с нетерпением стал ждать выходных.

— Эй, Тацуя! — воскликнул Дэнни, стоило ему появиться на площадке. — Как ты, чувак? 

— Хорошо, а ты? 

— Отлично! — Дэнни подскочил ближе и с силой стукнул ладонью между лопаток, словно на радостях хотел выбить из Тацуи весь дух. — Это круто. Как твое плечо?

— Нормально, — сказал Тацуя и демонстративно взмахнул рукой. Плечо и правда больше не болело. Поставленный Дэнни синяк за неделю успел пройти, даже эластичный бинт не потребовался.

— Это отличная новость — сегодня нам надо выложиться на все сто! Я слышал, эти ребята — настоящие монстры. 

Тацуя изумленно приподнял бровь. Конечно, команда Тайги с его приходом стала куда сильнее, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы их называли «монстрами».

— Дэн, ты о чем вообще? Какие еще монстры? Мы же выиграли у них в прошлое воскресенье. 

— А? — Лицо Дэнни удивленно вытянулось, рот округлился. — В прошлое воскресенье? Ты вообще о чем? У тебя ведь плечо болело, так что мы пропустили игру.

Пришла очередь Тацуи удивляться.

— Как это пропустили? Мы выиграли, ты тогда еще забил со свистком. 

— Ты что, прикалываешься? — К их разговору прислушивалась вся команда, и теперь игроки подобрались ближе. Тацуя огляделся по сторонам, стараясь понять, почему все морочат ему голову. 

— Две недели назад ты потянул плечо, поэтому прошлую игру мы пропустили. Не нашли тебе замены. Колин со своими тогда играл против каких-то ребят из даунтауна. Вроде как те разгромили их чуть ли не всухую, Колин аж в больницу загремел.

Лба коснулась холодная ладонь — это Дженс неслышно подошел и теперь строил из себя доктора. 

— Вроде температура нормальная, — задумчиво сказал он. 

— Да что с вами?! — Тацуя сбросил его руку, начиная терять терпение. — Лучше не трогай меня. Так что там с Колином? 

Прямо сейчас Тацуе было плевать на весь даунтаун разом, плевать на сильную команду и на все остальное. Если не будет Колина, значит, они с Тайгой не смогут сыграть.

— Вроде ничего, подвернул ногу, кажется. 

— Подожди, так с кем мы сейчас играем?

— С монстрами, которые разнесли его команду. 

Тацуя поморщился, сбросил с плеча сумку и уселся на лавку.

— И да, вообще-то на прошлых выходных мы играли, — сказал он, решив настоять на своем. — И даже выиграли, Дэн забил со свистком, красиво получилось. 

Кто-то фыркнул, кто-то покрутил пальцем у виска, а Дэнни вытаращился так, словно на Тацуе вместо обычной одежды была балетная пачка. 

— Слушай, Дженс, у него правда нет температуры? Может, он перегрелся? — задумчиво спросил он через несколько секунд. Тацуя закатил глаза. Да что сегодня такое со всеми творится? И Дженс, и Дэнни несут полную бессмыслицу, что на них совсем не похоже. Ну и ладно, пожал плечами Тацуя. Куда больше его волновало другое: их с Тайгой спор снова откладывался.

Он вышел на площадку и начать разогреваться, пытаясь избавиться от давящего ощущения неправильности происходящего, когда услышал: «Вон они!» 

Тацуя поймал мяч и обернулся. Как раз в это время на площадке появились пятеро. Впереди шел здоровенный афроамериканец, башней возвышавшийся над остальными. Ростом за два метра, с выбеленными волосами и в солнечных очках, он словно вышел из старых гангстерских фильмов. Рядом с ними были еще двое, чуть пониже. Немного позади шел светловолосый парень с витиеватой татуировкой, тянувшейся от шеи вдоль левой руки. Он держался раскованно и непринужденно, но в его взгляде сквозило неприкрытое высокомерие. 

В даунтауне Тацуя повидал немало таких типов — дерзких, наглых, уверенных, что из-за денег им все дозволено. «Наверное, чей-нибудь сынок», — неприязненно подумал Тацуя, но в следующую секунду все мысли о блондине вылетели у него из головы. Сердце пропустило удар, а затем забилось с удвоенной силой, и он сделал над собой усилие, чтобы дышать ровно. 

Последним шел Тайга.

Радость — он все-таки будет играть с Тайгой! — затопила Тацую изнутри, и губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Первым желанием было броситься к нему, поговорить, но затем Тацуя перехватил его взгляд, холодный и безразличный, и застыл на месте. Кончики пальцев вдруг занемели, мяч выпал из рук и покатился к скамейке. Тайга проводил его глазами, отвернулся, и Тацуя вдруг отчетливо понял, что сейчас к нему лучше не приближаться. Он никогда еще не видел Тайгу таким равнодушным.

«Да пошел он», — решил Тацуя. Ярость, всю последнюю неделю дремавшая, свернувшись в тугой клубок, вспыхнула так, что стало жарко. Ладони повлажнели, а губы, напротив, пересохли. Тацуя не мог оторвать взгляда от Тайги, пытаясь понять, что с ним не так. Неужели он и правда так сильно обиделся, что сменил номер, бросил Колина и присоединился к команде какой-то элиты из даунтауна, и все это назло ему, Тацуе?

«Монстры» казались обычными. Они расселись на скамейке и начали неторопливо переобуваться. До Тацуи донесся голос Тайги. Он не расслышал, что именно тот сказал, но высоченный афроамериканец в ответ громко рассмеялся, обнажив белые зубы, а блондин положил ладонь Тайге на макушку и взъерошил его волосы. Тайга скинул его руку, недовольно поморщился, но возмущаться не стал. 

— Тацуя, эй! — Воздух зазвенел ударами мяча — вернулся Дженс — и сразу вдруг сгустилось напряжение. «Монстры» подобрались, блондин ухмыльнулся нагло, нехорошо, и Дэнни невольно отступил на шаг назад. 

Не сговариваясь, они начали разминку на разных половинах площадки.

Руки автоматически ловили мяч, ноги отталкивались от асфальта, но впервые в жизни Тацуя не мог сосредоточиться перед игрой: его мысли постоянно уходили в сторону, и он то и дело поглядывал на Тайгу. Тацуя знал его больше десяти лет, но сейчас совсем не узнавал. Никаких рывков и бросков к корзине напролом, напротив — мягкая, кошачья поступь и легкая обводка. Рыжий мяч возвращался в его ладонь, словно привязанный к ней невидимой нитью. 

Не прошло и двух секунд, как Тайга обошел одного из своих и легко забросил в корзину мяч. Тот соскользнул с пальцев плавно, словно нехотя. Из движений Тайги пропала обычная порывистость, и стиль его игры стал другим. Тацуя на секунду зажмурился, стараясь сформулировать свои ощущения, но тут раздался свисток, и игра началась.

Боролся за мяч обычно Дэнни, который был самым высоким в команде, но сегодня Тацуя и не рассчитывал, что тот выиграет, — уж слишком огромным был игрок противников. И правда: не прошло и трех секунд, а «монстры» уже разыграли мяч и теперь уверенно атаковали. 

— Все домой! — закричал Дэнни.

Блондин подал какие-то знаки, ведя мяч, и его команда — почему-то Тацуя даже не сомневался в том, что он капитан, — рассеялась по площадке. Все их движения казались тщательно отработанными. Не выбивался даже Тайга. Он переместился с центра немного левее, и Тацуя невольно сместился вместе с ним.

Справа мелькнул мяч, но Тацуя, слишком увлеченный опекой Тайги, не успел даже вскинуть руку. Блондин передал мяч центровому и рванул вперед, напролом. Дэнни выставил блок, но противник, казалось, даже его не заметил. Первый мяч упал в корзину на восьмой секунде игры.

К началу второй четверти Тацуя уже знал, что они проиграют, и понимал, почему Колин назвал их противников «монстрами». Единственное, что оставалось загадкой — Тайга. Его Тацуя не мог прочесть совершенно.

Когда ты играешь бок о бок с человеком много лет, то знаешь все его привычки и слабости. Знаешь, как он хмурится, когда думает провести обводку слева, знаешь, как меняется выражение его лица, когда он прыгает к корзине, знаешь наперечет все его приемы и знаешь, как справиться с каждым его движением.

Но Тацуя не знал. Казалось, сейчас они с Тайгой играли впервые.

Тайга вел мяч четко, низко приседая и пружиня на каждом шаге. Внешне он казался расслабленным, совершенно равнодушным к игре. Казалось, ему было неинтересно, скучно, но затем он мгновенно менялся, проносился вихрем через всю площадку и забивал. И Тацуя ничего не мог с этим поделать.

С каждым мячом разница между ними становилась все очевиднее. Тацуе было плевать на счет, но слишком многое стояло сейчас на кону. Футболка давно прилипла к телу, пот градом катился по лицу, и Тацуя утирался предплечьем, облизывал соленые губы и пытался понять, что же происходит. Нельзя за неделю так измениться, нельзя за неделю сменить стиль игры, нельзя…

Тайга снова получил пас и неторопливо пошел вперед, разгоряченный, но на вид ни капли не уставший. К концу подходила четвертая четверть, разрыв в счете казался нереальным. Похоже, руки уже опустил даже Дэнни.

Но не Тацуя.

Игра между ним и Тайгой еще не закончилась. Бороться стоило за каждый мяч. 

К концу четвертой четверти читать Тайгу стало легче. Тацуя понемногу привык к его стилю игры, ему уже было яснее, что тот сделает в следующий момент. И когда Тайга неторопливо, почти лениво перевел мяч под правую руку, Тацуя понял — это обманка. Все указывало на то, что Тайга бросит в кольцо, но интуиция подсказывала обратное.

Решить — блокировать или нет — времени не было.

— Тайга! — закричал блондин, и Тацуе показалось, что все вокруг словно происходит в замедленной съемке.

Раз. Тайга подпрыгнул для броска.

Два. Тацуя попытался заблокировать, опаздывая на долю секунды.

Три. Вместо броска Тайга отдал пас.

Четыре. Мяч коснулся пальцев Тацуи и изменил траекторию.

Пять. Вместо того, чтобы оказаться у афроамериканца, мяч попал в руки Дэнни. Тот замер на мгновение, а затем перебросил мяч Дженсу.

Шесть. Ступни коснулись асфальта, колени потянуло болью от неудачного приземления, а Дженс, не глядя, бросил от трехочковой линии.

А потом время побежало, как прежде. Тацуя рванул к кольцу, чтобы успеть на подбор, Тайга кинулся за ним. Но этого не потребовалось. Мяч томительно долго кружил по ободку и нехотя рухнул в корзину. Раздался свисток судьи, и Тацуя наконец позволил себе выдохнуть.

На табло смотреть было страшно, но на Тайгу — еще страшнее, и поэтому Тацуя поднял голову и взглянул на пронзительно синее небо. 

— Девяносто четыре — сорок восемь, победа за командой Нэша.

Тацуя все-таки посмотрел на Тайгу, перехватывая его взгляд. В таких знакомых прежде, но совсем чужих сейчас глазах читался легкий интерес. Тацуя опустил голову и поплелся к скамье, где уже стояли Дэнни и остальные. Выглядели они вымотанными и очень расстроенными. Еще бы, с такой разницей в счете они не проигрывали никогда.

— Вы чего такие кислые? — вдруг спросил Дженс, стягивая мокрую футболку и вытираясь полотенцем. — Ну подумаешь, проиграли. Видно же, что этот Нэш со своими ребятами играют как профи. А мы что? Собираемся раз в неделю, чтобы мячик погонять… Просто нам надо играть чаще, тренироваться по-настоящему, и тогда, может, получится обыгрывать серьезных противников.

После слов Дженса стало легче, и даже Дэнни, их негласный капитан, кажется, чуть повеселел. Тацуя слабо улыбнулся и тоже стянул мокрую футболку — переодеться, — но так и замер, держа ее в руке. А ведь Дженс был прав. Тацуя и не заметил этого, потому что во время матча был сосредоточен только на Тайге. Команда блондина, Нэша, была настоящей. Нельзя сыграться так, если играешь всего раз в неделю. Получается, Тайга уже давно с ними тренируется?..

Тацуя обернулся так стремительно, что волосы хлестнули по щеке.

Тайга уже переоделся и теперь, привалившись плечом к сетке, ждал остальных. Тацуя вглядывался в знакомо-незнакомое лицо и пытался понять, что чувствует. Сегодня Тайга обыграл его по всем фронтам, а значит, как Тацуя и обещал, они больше не братья. При мысли об этом Тацуя почувствовал, как начинает скрести на душе. Тайга же разочарованным не выглядел. 

Тацуя стиснул зубы — ну и черт с ним! Плевать. Невелика потеря.

Он схватил со скамьи сумку, попрощался с остальными и направился к выходу с площадки, мимо Тайги и Нэша. Нэш все еще возился с обувью, а Тайга наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди. В глубине души Тацуя ждал, что тот все-таки окликнет его или скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Ну что, теперь ты доволен? Может, хватит страдать фигней, давай просто все станет как раньше», — но Тайга молчал.

И Тацуя просто прошел мимо.

***

Хватило его на два дня.

Во вторник Тацуя помогал матери отбирать для ярмарки старые вещи на чердаке и наткнулся на старые игры для приставки. В такие они с Тайгой играли еще в младшей школе.

Тацуя с любовью провел пальцами по пыльному пластмассовому коробу, разгладил загнувшийся уголок этикетки. На ней был изображены угловатый парень с алыми волосами и темнокожий, чем-то похожий на того, с которым они играли в выходные. Файтинг для двоих. Играть одному было скучно, а вот с Тайгой — в самый раз.

Тацуя помнил, как обидно было проигрывать, но вместе с тем он и гордился, что младший братишка, которого он сам учил держать джойстик, выиграл. 

Тацуя не смог сдержать улыбки и сунул кассету в карман джинсов.

— Ты закончил? — раздался тихий голос мамы. Она заглянула в дверной проем, невысокая, чуточку уставшая. — Пора обедать.

Оставалось еще много коробок, которые стоило бы разобрать, и Тацуя ответил:

— Я не голоден. Пока еще посмотрю, что тут можно выбрать.

Он продолжил ковыряться в поскрипывавших коробках, вытаскивая вещи одну за другой и понимая, что каждая из них — воспоминание, так или иначе связанное с Тайгой.

Тацуя потер подбородок и машинально потянулся к кольцу, но пальцы ухватили лишь ткань футболки. Тацую остро резануло сожалением. Если бы они с Тайгой не поссорились, сейчас он, наверное, помогал бы Тацуе разбирать такое важное для них обоих старье.

Давно пора было понять, как много Тайга для него значит. Куда больше, чем Тацуя вообще хотел признавать.

Поэтому через полчаса он уже стоял у дверей Тайги, нажимая на черную кнопку звонка и прислушиваясь к мелодичному переливу. Родители Тайги возвращались с работы не раньше семи, так что либо дома никого не окажется, либо ему откроет сам Тайга.

Послышались тяжелые шаги, и дверь с тихим щелчком открылась. На пороге стоял растрепанный Тайга.

— Привет, — первым сказал он. Правда, дверь не распахнул и не пригласил зайти, что не ускользнуло от внимания Тацуи.

— Привет, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Давно не виделись.

Тайга нахмурился и громко засопел. Он выглядел совершенно обычно, в домашних штанах и растянутой футболке, вырез которой приоткрывал ключицы.

— Может, выйдешь? — предложил Тацуя после недолгого молчания.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Тайга. — Эй, я вроде видел тебя на выходных. На игре.

— Да.

— И зачем ты пришел?

— А? Как это зачем?

— Как ты вообще узнал, где я живу? Ты что, следил за мной?

Тацуя удивленно приподнял брови.

— Тайга, что с тобой?

— Ты еще и мое имя знаешь? — Теперь Тайга выглядел рассерженным. Он опять сложил руки на груди, нахмурился еще сильнее, так, что торчащие брови едва ли не встали дыбом. — Ты что, какой-то сталкер?

— Что? Подожди, ты о чем вообще? Сталкер? Я?!

— Ну а кто приперся ко мне домой?

— Тайга, мы знакомы, кажется, лет десять, дружим примерно столько же, и глупая ссора еще не повод вести себя как...

Его взгляд скользнул по вырезу футболки, и Тацуя вдруг осознал, что на шее Тайги больше нет цепочки с кольцом. Интересно, как давно?..

— Где твое кольцо? — тихо просил он. — Мое еще у тебя, да? Ты ведь тогда забрал его?

— Какое еще кольцо?!

— Хватит придуриваться, Тайга. Я про кольца, которые мы носили, как символ нашего братства.

— Чего? — Тайга вытаращил глаза, а потом вдруг схватил Тацую за шиворот. — Ты совсем охренел? Я тебя не знаю. Какое еще кольцо? Что за странные приколы? Тебя Нэш послал? У него точно все плохо с юмором...

Его лицо оказалось совсем близко, и теперь Тацуя мог разглядеть черные крапинки на радужке его глаз.

— Не знаю, как там у Нэша с юмором, но ты точно перегибаешь палку. — Тацуя тоже схватил Тайгу за ворот футболки, еще сильнее растягивая ткань. — Эта шутка перестала быть смешной. Я просто хотел помириться с тобой…

Тот вдруг с силой оттолкнул Тацую от себя.

— Вали отсюда, пока я добрый, — угрожающе сказал он. — Заебали уже со своими дурацкими приколами. Что, если я пришел позже всех и отличаюсь от вас, так можно выносить мне мозги?! Не приходи сюда больше.

Он развернулся и пошел в дом, а Тацуя так и остался стоять на зеленой лужайке.

Что он опять сделал не так?

Громко хлопнула дверь, щелкнул замок, а потом на втором этаже, в комнате Тайги, плотно сомкнулись шторы. Если Тацуя хоть немного знал его — сейчас он уже не был в этом уверен — то Тайга, разозлившись, уселся рядом с кроватью и теперь пытался подавить злость. 

Тацуя вышел за ворота, невидяще глядя перед собой. 

В том, что творится с Тайгой, нужно было разобраться сегодня. Не получилось сразу, но Тацуя был уверен, что тот долго в темноте не просидит. Он отошел подальше от дома Тайги и опустился на скамейку. С нее отлично были видны ворота и поворот к площадке. Если Тацуя все-таки знал Тайгу, то минут через двадцать тот с мячом рванет как раз туда.

А пока у Тацуи было время поразмыслить над случившемся.

Тайга больше не носил кольцо.

При виде Тацуи в его глазах появился интерес. Словно ему стало любопытно, почему Тацуя появился на пороге его дома.

Тайга говорил про Нэша, как про старого знакомого.

Тихо звякнула калитка, и Тацуя тряхнул головой, вдохнул поглубже и направился следом за Тайгой. Тот локтем прижимал мяч к боку, а свободной рукой яростно тыкал в кнопки мобильника.

— Черт! — выдавил Тайга и сунул телефон в карман шорт. Видимо тот, кому он хотел дозвониться, не отвечал.

По дороге Тайга ни разу не обернулся и увидел Тацую, только когда они оба оказались за сеткой, огораживающей площадку.

— Опять ты? — зашипел он. — Ты что, и правда за мной следишь?

— Я просто хочу поговорить.

— А я — нет. Сказал же: проваливай и не показывайся мне больше на глаза.

Тайга отвернулся, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Затем он бросил мяч от штрафной линии и промазал, зло цыкнул и бросился за мячом. Швырнул в корзину почти от сетки — снова мимо. Специально, пронеслось в голове Тацуи, мажет назло себе, чтобы, набегавшись, выпустить пар. 

Тайга бросался из стороны в сторону, пытался забить от трехочковой линии, пробрасывал мяч себе на ход и высоко прыгал, вколачивая данки, а Тацуя смотрел на него и чувствовал, как в груди разгорается жажда.

Желание выиграть у сильного соперника, которое поугасло с разгрома в выходной, вспыхнуло с новой силой. Тацуя, не отдавая себе отчета, бросился вперед, выбивая мяч из рук Тайги, вывел за трехочковую и сам рванул к кольцу.

Бросок вышел чистым, и Тацуя снова поймал мяч, прижал его к груди и улыбнулся ошеломленному Тайге.

— Ну что, раз не хочешь говорить, может, просто сыграем?

На губах Тайги появилась улыбка, разгладила хмурые морщинки на лбу. Тайга принял его вызов, это Тацуя понял по чуть сощуренным глазам и мягкому пружинистому шагу.

Эта игра один на один была не похожа на все предыдущие.

Тайга метался по площадке, и приходилось прилагать все силы, чтобы не проиграть сразу. Зато чем больше Тайга атаковал, тем яснее Тацуя видел его следующий шаг. Блокировать Тайгу было сложно, но вот поймать момент и выбить мяч из его рук — уже проще.

В первый раз Тайга с удивлением взглянул на свои руки, будто не мог поверить, что те его предали, а потом улыбнулся широко и искренне, так, как улыбался раньше. Тацуя замер — кольнуло остро, больно, и он только-только осознал, как сильно соскучился по Тайге.

Но зевать было некогда. Тайга уже замер у штрафной, готовый не пустить Тацую к кольцу.

Идти напролом было нельзя, да и все обманки не покажешь. Иначе с чем потом выходить на настоящую игру?

Тацуя медленно и неторопливо повел мяч вперед. Тайга наблюдал за ним, прищурившись, текучий и быстрый, как ртуть. В какой-то момент Тацуя увидел, что будет дальше: он попытается обвести Тайгу справа, тот выбьет мяч и сам забросит его в корзину.

И Тацуя решился. Он опустил мяч совсем низко, так что тот едва отскакивал от асфальта, пару раз провел из руки в руку и вокруг себя. Тайга следил за ним настороженно, реагируя на каждое движение. Он выбросил вперед руку, стараясь перехватить мяч, а Тацуя прокинул мяч между ног Тайги и рванулся к кольцу. Мяч отскочил от щита и упал в корзину.

— Это было круто, — хрипло сказал Тайга, спустя пару секунд подхватывая мяч.

Они играли до темноты, даже не считая очки. Все обиды забылись, и хотелось только, чтобы вечер не заканчивался. Давно они с Тайгой не играли, не думая о победе и поражении и отдаваясь игре целиком.

Закончить пришлось, когда начался дождь. Щит темнел на фоне неба, кольцо можно было угадать только по очертаниям, а мелкие выбоины и неровности асфальта и вовсе были незаметны. Тацуя подскользнулся и едва не упал — рядом оказался Тайга, и Тацуя впился в его плечо пальцами.

— Прости, — хрипло сказал он. Кожа Тайги была горячей и влажной, и почему-то это прикосновение казалось важным, нужным. Доказательством того, что друг рядом и поддерживает.

— Все, хватит. Играть на такой площадке опасно, — с сожалением решил Тайга и дернул плечом, скидывая руку Тацуи. Накатило горьковатое разочарование. — Но с тобой интересно играть, может, еще как-нибудь попробуем? Тренируемся мы по-другому, а сейчас было… Я даже не знаю, как сказать, ну да ты понял.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Тацуя. — Я понял. И мы еще обязательно поиграем.

— Кстати, — Тайга нашарил в темноте мяч и подошел ближе, — а как тебя зовут?

***

С час побродив по безлюдным улицам, Тацуя вернулся домой, уставший и вымокший до нитки.

—Тацуя! — ахнула мама, увидев его на пороге. — Совсем промок!

Он только отмахнулся, буркнув невнятное: «Привет».

Мама обиженно поджала губы, но Тацуя был слишком расстроен, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Ужинать будешь? — спросила она, когда Тацуя скинул обувь. 

Он помотал головой и начал подниматься по лестнице. Спиной он чувствовал ее взволнованный взгляд, и не удивился, услышав:

— У тебя что-то случилось? Тацуя, все в порядке?

Он замер на ступеньках и медленно оглянулся. На мгновение задумался, а потом решился. Хуже, наверное, уже не будет, да?

— Мам, а ты помнишь Тайгу? — немного замявшись, спросил он.

Мама нахмурилась, коснулась пальцами подбородка, как обычно, когда пыталась что-то припомнить. Тацуя знал ответ до того, как она произнесла его вслух. 

— Да нет, кажется, — протянула она, но затем добавила: — Хотя знаешь, вроде у бывшего папиного коллеги был сын по имени Тайга. Мы раньше общались, а потом Кагами-сан сменил работу, и их дружба сошла на нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, я, кажется, сегодня познакомился с ним.

— Правда? Тогда, может быть, надо пригласить его на ужин? Думаю, папа был бы рад снова встретиться с Кагами-саном...

Тацуя отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся, а потом поспешно скрылся в ванной комнате, не дожидаясь, пока мама спросит о чем-нибудь еще.

Он сбросил вещи, до предела выкрутил кран с горячей водой и добрых полчаса стоял под душем, пытаясь согреться и привести в порядок мысли.

Заявление Тайги, что он его не помнит, задело Тацую куда сильнее, чем он мог ожидать. Он бы понял, если бы Тайга обиделся и не захотел иметь с ним ничего общего, или если бы решил ему отомстить за тот удар и сам набросился на него с кулаками... Но Тайга вел себя слишком спокойно, даже безразлично. Происходящее не укладывалось в голове, но в одном Тацуя был уверен точно: Тайга его не разыгрывал. Тацуя знал его как свои пять пальцев, и лжецом Тайга был никудышным. Он не смог обмануть Тацую даже когда слил ему игру, хотя может, соври он тогда, все сейчас было бы по-другому…

Тацуя закрыл глаза и подставил лицо горячим струям, словно те могли смыть неприятные воспоминания. 

Затем, уже оказавшись в своей комнате, он отыскал погребенный под грудой книг альбом с фотографиями. У них с Тайгой точно были общие снимки! Перед глазами возникла картинка: огромный торт с цифрой «9», пестрые шарики, много газировки, Тайга, обнимающий его за шею, ослепительная вспышка камеры... 

Тацуя непослушными пальцами перелистывал страницы и не мог поверить своим глазам: на тех фотографиях, где раньше был Тайга, сейчас Тацуя был изображен либо в одиночку, либо с совершенно незнакомыми ему людьми. Словно Тайги и не было никогда в его жизни. 

«Что же за чертовщина здесь творится?» — подумал Тацуя и уткнулся лбом в кожаный переплет. Впрочем, уже через минуту он отбросил альбом в сторону и открыл крышку ноутбука. В голове возникали предположения, одно невероятнее другого. Он нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по столу, ожидая, пока компьютер загрузится, а затем так же неистово забарабанил по клавишам.

Окей, гугл. Что делать, если тебя забыл лучший друг?

Тацуя на секунду задумался, стер сообщение и написал заново.

Что делать, если попал в параллельную вселенную, в которой твой лучший друг понятия не имеет, кто ты, и не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего?

…через час пришлось признать, что Интернет ему не поможет. Тацуя устало откинулся на спину кресла и соединил кончики пальцев. Пожалуй, стоило подойти к проблеме с другой стороны. Он мысленно вернулся к их с Тайгой разговору и, чуть помедлив, набрал в строке поиска: «Тайга Кагами баскетбол». 

Количество найденных страниц поражало воображение. Тацуя перешел по первой же и наткнулся на прошлогоднюю статью о школьных спортивных соревнованиях. Он прокрутил страницу вниз и неверяще уставился на фотографию, с которой на него смотрело хорошо знакомое лицо. Тайга выглядел точно таким же, каким Тацуя его помнил: яркие волосы, гордый разворот плеч, уверенная поза. Вот только одет он был в форму другой команды.

Последние надежды на то, что все происходящее, — чей-то масштабный розыгрыш, испарились сами собой. Нет, подумал Тацуя, не мог же весь мир сойти с ума! А что если это он сейчас ошибается? Что если это он придумал себе несуществующего друга? Вдруг последние десять лет он сходил с ума, а теперь наконец начал сознавать реальность? Их дружба, игры, тренировки — не мог же он все это выдумать?!

Тацуя уже не знал, что делать, не знал, каким воспоминаниям доверять. Пожалуй, оставался лишь один человек, которого он мог расспросить о Тайге.

Номера Алекс в записной книжке не оказалось. Впрочем, его Тацуя тоже помнил наизусть — как и номер Тайги. Он сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и дрожащими пальцами набрал хорошо знакомые цифры. Поднес телефон к уху и замер, ожидая услышать на линии шум и сообщение о несуществующем номере. Но через несколько секунд раздались длинные гудки, и Тацуя почувствовал, как волной накатывает облегчение.

— Алло? — сонно спросил женский голос. Тацуя набрал в легкие воздух и задержал дыхание, не решаясь заговорить. — Алло, Тацуя? Это ты?

— Алекс, — шумно выдохнул он, чувствуя, что вот-вот истерически рассмеется. От облегчения.

Похоже, Алекс что-то поняла по его голосу, потому что в следующее секунду обеспокоенно спросила:

— Тацуя? Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Я… да. Нет. Не знаю. — Он снова глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, и продолжил: — Алекс, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что сейчас поздно, но мне срочно нужно с тобой увидеться.

Повисло молчание.

— Конечно, — наконец сказала Алекс. — Я дома. Помнишь адрес? — Тацуя закивал, совсем забыв, что Алекс его не видит, но та, кажется, поняла его и без слов. На другом конце провода раздался вздох. — Приезжай, Тацуя, я жду тебя.

***

Стоило ему нажать на звонок, как Алекс тут же открыла, словно караулила у дверей.

— Привет, — сказал Тацуя и замер на пороге, внимательно ее разглядывая и пытаясь подметить малейшие перемены. Нет, с некоторым облегчением решил он, Алекс ничуть не изменилась за то время, что они не виделись.

— Привет, Тацуя. — Алекс посторонилась, давая ему пройти, и повела за собой на кухню. Там она дождалась, пока Тацуя усядется за стол, но сама садиться не стала — прислонилась к стене и выжидающе уставилась на него. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — наконец спросила она. — Колу? Или, может, чай? У меня как раз где-то оставались пончики…

Тацуя кивнул, и Алекс тут же загрохотала посудой: поставила электрический чайник, полезла в шкафчик за кружками. Тацуя хорошо помнил эти кружки — громоздкие, аляповатые, с изображением супергероев. Они с Тайгой подарили их Алекс на день рождения три года назад, когда в кино только вышел первый фильм про капитана Америку, и супергерои снова стремительно вошли в моду. Кажется, они с Тайгой тогда потратили на них все свои карманные сбережения...

Закипел чайник. Алекс сунула в кружки чайные пакетики, залила их кипятком и со стуком поставила на стол.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросила она и села напротив. — Что у тебя стряслось?

С минуту Тацуя молчал, не зная, как лучше начать разговор, но затем тяжело вздохнул и полез в карман за мобильником. Легкое движение пальцев — и на экране возникла фотография Тайги, та самая, которую он нашел в сети.

— Алекс, — тихо сказал он. — Ты знаешь, кто это?

Алекс нахмурилась, вгляделась в дисплей, и уже через несколько секунд морщинки на ее лбу разгладились.

— Конечно. Это же Тайга Кагами. — Тацуя вздохнул, но стоило Алекс продолжить, как облегчение как рукой сняло. — Я видела его на школьных соревнованиях. Про его команду сейчас много говорят. Их называют восходящими звездами баскетбола. Эй, Тацуя! Тацуя, да что же с тобой?!

— Алекс, — глухо сказал он. — Ты веришь в параллельные вселенные и прочую хрень?

Кажется, в первое мгновение Алекс хотела рассмеяться, но перехватила его взгляд и сдержалась. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Алекс пододвинула к нему кружку с чаем и сказала:

— Рассказывай.

И Тацуя рассказал. Отчаяние, которое он сдерживал в последние дни, хлынуло изнутри, и он рассказал все — начиная от их с Тайгой глупой ссоры и заканчивая сегодняшней встречей. 

Когда он закончил, стало тихо, и лишь мерно тикали часы на стене.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Алекс, потирая переносицу. — То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь этого парня, Тайгу, очень давно?

— Десять лет, — глухо отозвался Тацуя. — И ты его тоже знаешь. Ты тренировала нас с самого детства.

— Тацуя, я…

— Знаю. Кроме меня этого никто не помнит — ни он сам, ни наша команда, ни даже моя мама, которая привыкла видеть его каждый день и почти считала своим сыном. Я просто не понимаю, что происходит. Все это кажется кошмаром, дурным сном, от которого я никак не могу проснуться. — Тацуя вздохнул и раздраженно выпалил: — А может, на самом деле я спятил и просто валяюсь в психушке под дозой галоперидола?..

Вместо ответа Алекс отвесила ему подзатыльник. Тацуя поморщился — рука у Алекс была тяжелой — и кинул на нее раздраженный взгляд, который Алекс твердо встретила.

— Не болтай глупостей, — сказала она. — Тебе ли не знать, что не стоит говорить что попало.

— В смысле?

Алекс пожала плечами.

— Ты японец, у вас же говорят, что у каждого слова есть своя сила. Как же это называется?.. Джумон? Шингон? А, нет, это что-то буддистское. Как же было в той песне?.. Котодама, вот.

— Котодама? — недоуменно переспросил Тацуя. — Душа слова? Ерунда какая-то. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты до сих пор веришь в сказки?

— И это говорит мне парень, заявивший, что он из параллельной вселенной? — усмехнулась Алекс. — И потом, сказки сказками, а с такими вещами лучше не шутить. Не зря ведь говорят, что словом и убить можно.

— Уверен, это иносказательно, — возразил Тацуя. — Тяжело представить, что можно что-то изменить одним лишь…

Он замолчал, вдруг вспомнив тот злополучный день, виноватый взгляд Тайги, боль в костяшках пальцев, яркое солнце, блестящее в серебристом металле кольца, и в ушах как наяву зазвучал собственный голос: «Уж лучше бы этих колец никогда не было!»

Нет, это невозможно. 

Глаза обожгли злые слезы. Тацуя зажмурился и опустил голову. Не хватало еще расклеиться на глазах у Алекс — она уже, наверное, и так думает о нем черт знает что! Ворвался к ней посреди ночи со странными россказнями, а теперь еще и истерику устроил…

В следующее мгновение он вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение. Алекс приобняла его за плечи — и когда успела оказаться так близко? — и успокаивающе провела рукой по волосам. 

— Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, Тацуя, — сказала она. — Мы не в каком-то фантастическом фильме, и я не представляю, как вернуть все на свои места. Я даже не знаю, возможно ли это. Но вот что я не понимаю, так чего это ты опускаешь руки. Если этот парень так для тебя важен, что тебе мешает заново с ним подружиться? 

— Он меня не помнит, — повторил Тацуя. — Он и понятия не имеет, кто я. Это не тот Тайга, которого я привык считать своим младшим братом.

Алекс тихо хмыкнула и потрепала его по голове.

— Я понимаю, что тебе больно, — сказала она, — но в тебе сейчас говорит эгоистичное желание, чтобы он о тебе помнил. На самом же деле он все еще тот же человек, с воспоминаниями или без. 

— И что мне теперь делать? 

— Как насчет того, чтобы просто с ним подружиться? — предложила Алекс. — Однажды тебе это уже удалось. Ты говоришь, что знаешь его много лет, значит, для тебя это должно быть проще простого.

***

Легко сказать, да трудно сделать.

Тацуя наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, как они с Тайгой подружились в прошлом. Сейчас Тайга был уже не тем одиноким мальчишкой, которого он когда-то учил играть в баскетбол. Пожалуй, это Тайга сейчас мог бы преподать ему пару уроков. 

Кроме баскетбола в голову приходили только видеоигры, но не может же он вломиться к Тайге в дом, чтобы порубиться с ним в приставку? Тайга точно не обрадуется, особенно после того, как они распрощались в прошлый раз. Он вообще, наверное, считает Тацую психом.

Отчаянно хотелось что-нибудь разбить, но Тацуя усилием воли взял себя в руки. Нет, он наломал уже достаточно дров из-за своей несдержанности. 

Лучший способ сбросить пар — баскетбол, и если бы все было как обычно, то Тацуя бы, не задумываясь, позвонил Тайге и позвал бы его с собой на площадку, где они бы играли до поздней ночи. Но сейчас Тацуя даже не знал номера его телефона. В этой реальности Тайга никогда его ему не давал.

Тацуя глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, взял мяч и спустился вниз.

— Ты надолго? Ужин скоро!

— Я не голоден, — сказал Тацуя, выскальзывая за дверь.

Дорогу до площадки он запомнил плохо.

Почему-то только сейчас он осознал простую истину: Тайги в его жизни никогда не было. У них не было праздников на двоих, общих видеоигр и разбитых на баскетбольной площадке коленок. Они никогда не знакомились и не дружили, они никогда не были братьями.

Тацуя всего лишь хотел честной игры, а вместо этого лишился родного человека. Внутри, казалось, что-то умерло. Кончики пальцев занемели, руки слушались плохо. Мяч то и дело выскальзывал из ладоней и падал на землю.

Площадка возникла перед глазами как-то сразу. Выросли зеленые столбы, на которые была натянута заградительная сетка. Высоко поднимался щит, щербатое кольцо блестело остатками краски.

Тацуя бездумно принялся швырять мяч в щит. Он не попал ни разу, но он даже не старался забивать. Мяч лупил по дереву, жалобный звук резал уши, а Тацуя сжимал губы все плотнее, чтобы не заорать от боли.

Как, блядь, все это могло случиться? Почему это должно было случиться с ним?

Мяч снова отлетел к сетке, отскочил от нее и покатился к ногам Тацуи. Сжать, стиснуть так, чтобы лопнула кожа, — неважно, на мяче или на руках — сделать хоть что-то, чтобы избавиться от боли в груди. 

На плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь, и Тацуя машинально стиснул чужие пальцы, выворачивая руку. Перед носом оказалась рыжая до красноты макушка.

— Ох, блядь! — застонал Тайга. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?!

— Извини.

Тацуя разжал пальцы, отпуская Тайгу.

— Ты точно псих, — пробурчал он, потирая руку.

— Я просто не слышал, как ты подошел…

— Еще бы ты услышал. Ты был слишком занят тем, что разносил площадку.

Ему вдруг стало стыдно; Тацуя закусил губу и осмотрелся. Щит на вид был целым и не пострадал, корзина тоже — Тацуя опустился на корточки и осторожно коснулся оранжевого бока, — как и мяч. Теперь Тайга, наверное, подумает, что он идиот, и будет совершенно прав.

— Вообще-то, мог бы и меня позвать, если так хотелось играть. Вместо того чтобы скакать тут одному. Знал же, где я живу.

Это прозвучало так неожиданно, что Тацуя вскинулся, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Тайги. Тот выглядел серьезным, а через мгновение вдруг улыбнулся:

— Или боишься, что я опять тебя сделаю?

Тацуе показалось, что эта улыбка согрела его до кончиков пальцев.

— Тайга, слушай. — Он поднялся на ноги. — Извини, что я тогда так…

— Да ладно тебе, — оборвал тот. — Что было, то прошло, забыли. Ну так как насчет игры один на один?

***

Все оказалось не так сложно, как думал Тацуя вначале. Узнавать Тайгу заново было интересно. Тацуя сравнивал их, Тайгу «до» и «после», и думал, что все могло бы быть хуже.

Этот Тайга тоже любил баскетбол больше всего на свете, мог составить компанию в почти любой игрушке по сети, с удовольствием смотрел боевики, в которых главного героя сначала избивали до полусмерти, а потом он поднимался на ноги и давал всем сдачи с процентами.

Этот Тайга тоже не любил ужастики и вздрагивал, если речь заходила о призраках, любил бургеры и колу, мог зависать на площадке до полуночи, пока требовательный голос матери не просил вернуться домой.

Но в отличие от Тайги «до», этот любил собак. Правда, у его отца была аллергия на шерсть, и поэтому дома животных они не держали, но зато Тайга мог безбоязненно погладить любого бродячего пса. Тацуя, увидев это впервые, вытаращил глаза, а потом оттащил его в сторону.

— Ты что творишь? А если она бешеная?

Тайга взглянул на него удивленно и почти жалостно.

— Нет, видно же.

Тацуя тогда только головой покачал.

Этот Тайга проводил много времени со своей командой. Они тренировались каждый день, и, как понял Тацуя, Нэш гонял их всех до седьмого пота.

— Почему ты начал играть в баскетбол? — спросил он как-то, пока Тайга выбирал фильм на вечер.

— Посмотрел игру «Лейкерс», как раз после восстановления Абдул-Джаббара, и понял, что баскет — классный спорт. Потом увидел, как играли ребята на площадке. Я тогда толком по-английски не говорил, мы только переехали в Америку, ну и не подошел к ним. Потихоньку бросал мяч сам, а потом познакомился с Нэшем…

— Так ты знаешь его давно? — вырвалось у Тацуи.

— Ага, лет восемь, наверное. Играли иногда, а потом он куда-то пропал, и мы снова встретились в прошлом году. Тогда Нэш позвал меня в команду.

Они не были друзьями, но Нэш значил для Тайги многое, понял Тацуя. Сильный соперник, с которым интересно играть и которого можно слушать, как капитана.

Любое упоминание Нэша вызывало у Тацуи неконтролируемый приступ злости. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот будто занял место Тацуи в жизни Тайги, и теперь пользовался этим на все сто.

— Как насчет этого? — спросил Тайга, показывая Тацуе какой-то диск. Тот, не глядя, кивнул. Сейчас ему было все равно, что смотреть.

Они устроились на диване с попкорном и колой, а Тацуя все думал, сколько уже потерял из-за своих необдуманных слов. Картинки на экране сменялись одна за другой, и Тацуя и сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза и привалился боком к Тайге.

Сквозь сон он почувствовал, как Тайга осторожно отставляет подальше чашку с попкорном.

Несколько раз он просыпался, когда раздавалась громкая стрельба или машина со скрежетом летела в пропасть. Потом Тацуя понял, что голова его удобно лежит на плече Тайги. Он было дернулся, но Тайга буркнул:

— Ладно тебе, спи уже. — И приобнял его рукой.

Стало так уютно, что даже шевелиться не хотелось, и Тацуя снова позволил себе задремать. Больше ему не мешали ни стрельба, ни пронзительные крики, ни грохот взрывов.

Снова он проснулся от легкого щипка за ухо. Под щекой было твердое, горячее даже через ткань домашних штанов колено.

Тацуя подпрыгнул, осоловело огляделся по сторонам, а Тайга громко рассмеялся. На экране шли белые строчки титров. Значит, Тацуя проспал почти полтора часа.

— И-извини, — пробормотал он.

— Пфф, — фыркнул Тайга, потянулся и скрестил ноги. — Ты ничего не пропустил, дерьмовый фильм, честно говоря. А из меня вышла хорошая подушка.

И тут только до Тацуи дошло, что он все это время дрых на коленях у Тайги?

Он собрался было пошутить, но стоило ему увидеть взгляд Тайги, как слова пропали сами собой. Тот смотрел цепко, внимательно, и почему-то Тацуе стало неуютно. По спине поползли мурашки, щеки начали гореть, да и уши тоже, во рту пересохло, а внутренности словно стянуло в узел. 

— Хорошая, да, — пробормотал Тацуя, глянул на дисплей мобильного и поднялся с дивана. — Слушай, мне уже домой пора. Мама просила хоть раз за неделю поужинать всем вместе.

— Да, конечно.

Тайга снова стал самим собой, и Тацуя подумал, что все ему только померещилось.

***

Еще этот Тайга, конечно же, не знал Алекс. Вернее, не так: он слышал об Алекс Гарсия, бывшем игроке женской НБА и тренере, но лично с ней знаком не был.

И Тацуя решил это исправить. С одной стороны, он хотел вернуть свою прошлую жизнь, с другой — просто побыть вместе с Алекс и Тайгой.

Поэтому на их следующую с Тайгой игру он позвал и Алекс. Та согласилась сразу. Похоже, Тайга вызывал у нее не только любопытство из-за рассказов Тацуи, но и профессиональный интерес: она отзывалась о нем как о хорошем игроке и хотела увидеть его в действии.

Стоял жаркий полдень, и от удушливого воздуха кружилась голова. Когда Тацуя с Алекс появились на площадке, Тайга уже был там. Он в одиночку гонял по площадке мяч, пытаясь забросить трехочковый. «Похоже, он тут давно», — подумал Тацуя, рассеяно скользя по нему взглядом и отмечая прерывистое дыхание, прилипшие ко лбу пряди волос, мокрую насквозь футболку, под которой перекатывались мышцы…

Горячий воздух обжег горло, а губы вдруг пересохли.

Заметив их приближение, Тайга сразу подобрался, рванул через всю площадку, подпрыгнул и резко забил данк, повисая на кольце. Алекс издала одобрительный возглас и скинула вещи на скамью.

— Ну что, сыграем? — азартно предложила она, подбирая мяч. На лице Тайги отразилось удивление, и он вопросительно взглянул на Тацую, но тот только улыбнулся и развел руками.

— И как ты собираешься играть втроем? — спросил он.

— Ну, — Алекс хитро сощурила глаза, — если Тайга так хорош, как я помню, он справится и один.

— Алекс.

— Справлюсь, — твердо сказал Тайга, и в его глазах Тацуя увидел знакомый упрямый блеск.

— Ну или я бы с удовольствием посмотрела, как вы двое справитесь со мной, — усмехнулась она.

— Тацуя?

— Она-то справится, — вздохнул он.

Тайга изумленно приподнял брови, а Алекс расхохоталась. 

— Что, боишься, что не получится выиграть у меня даже вдвоем?

— Ладно-ладно, — Тацуя поднял руки вверх, — уговорили. Тогда мяч Алекс.

Не стоило недооценивать Алекс. Даже против них двоих она умудрялась забивать, обходя их защиту. Первый мяч она забросила с трехочковой линии так быстро, что никто не успел ее остановить. Свой мяч они с Тайгой разыграли осторожно, пытаясь оттянуть Алекс от кольца, и та совсем развеселилась.

— Надо же, как будто я не знаю, что никто из вас не способен на трехочковый. 

Пришлось придумывать что-то новое, стараться не использовать то, чему его научила Алекс. Тацуя припомнил пару стритбольных трюков, которые пару раз делал, и усмехнулся. Самое для них время.

Мяч ощущался в руке, словно приклеенный, легко проскакивал между ног, возвращался под правую руку и снова оказывался за спиной. Глаза Алекс загорелись интересом.

— Надо же, каким ты научился штукам, Тацуя! — одобрительно сказала она. — Мы давно уже не играли.

Можно было попробовать обвести Алекс, можно было самому рвануть к кольцу, но… Тацуя вдруг вспомнил, что не один, что вместе с ним Тайга, и решил воспользоваться преимуществом. 

Алекс была уже совсем рядом, когда он выбросил руку вперед. Крученый мяч, ради которого он тренировался много часов, полетел к кольцу, Алекс подпрыгнула, пытаясь его заблокировать, но мяч уже вернулся к Тацуе, и он перебросил его Тайге. Тот, даже не удивившись внезапной передаче, быстро вколотил его в кольцо.

— Обалдеть, — присвистнула Алекс, стаскивая с себя джемпер. — Ладно, мы посмотрим еще, кто кого…

Это было похоже на матч каких-нибудь «Лейкерс», когда казалось, что на поле вместо них троих — десять человек. После обманного паса Тацуи Алекс уже на эту уловку не попадалась, и обмануть ее стало сложнее. Но все равно это была не самая честная игра — двое против одного.

Но, главное, впервые за долгое время Тацуя играл в одной команде с Тайгой, а не против него.

Тацуя забросил очередной мяч и по привычке протянул вперед руку. Они с Тайгой стукнулись кулаками — совсем как раньше, счастливо подумал Тацуя и замер, встретившись глазами с Тайгой. Тот смотрел внимательно, пристально, словно пытался разглядеть в его лице что-то важное. Тацуя почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание: взгляд Тайги, казалось, прожигал насквозь.

Затем Тайга словно очнулся. 

— Я… — начал он и облизал губы, — слушай…

Договорить ему так и не удалось: к ним подскочила Алекс и, задыхаясь, сказала:

— Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит. Отлично поиграли! — Она вытерла со лба пот и довольно улыбнулась. — Ты и правда невероятно крут, Тайга!

Тайга будто смутился, опустил глаза.

— Спасибо, мэм, — сказал он, бросил еще один взгляд на Тацую и, не говоря больше ни слова, направился прочь.

— Что это сейчас было? — пробормотал Тацуя, растерянно глядя ему вслед. Тайга тем временем остановился у скамьи и, рывком стянув мокрую футболку, отбросил ее в сторону, на сумку с вещами. Затем он потянулся к бутылке с водой, открутил крышку и залпом осушил половину, а остатки, не долго думая, вылил себе на голову. «Наверное, ему и правда очень жарко», — подумал Тацуя, завороженно наблюдая, как струйки воды сбегают вниз по светлой коже и скрываются за ремнем брюк. Вдруг Тайга открыл глаза и уставился на Тацую, сделал маленький шаг вперед и замер, словно на стену наткнувшись.

Рядом раздался тихий вздох.

— Гляди за ним в оба, — шепнула Алекс, потрепала его плечу и тоже направилась к скамейкам, оставив его стоять в одиночестве.

«Гляди за ним в оба»?! Что Алекс хотела этим сказать?..

***

— Если хочешь, я могу познакомить тебя с Нэшем и остальными, — предложил Тайга. Тацуя заглянул к нему, чтобы предложить поиграть, но тот собирался на тренировку.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему?

— Вряд ли Нэш обрадуется чужаку на площадке. Ваша игра выглядела очень слаженной, а такое возможно лишь тогда, когда игроки доводят проходы и передачи почти до автоматизма. Вряд ли Нэшу понравится, если возможный соперник увидит все это.

— Вообще-то я уже как-то упоминал о тебе, и это Нэш предложил позвать тебя с собой.

Необъяснимая злость на Нэша вернулась сама собой.

— Ладно, если не хочешь, не надо, — с обиженным видом сказал Тайга.

— Хочу.

— Ага, я вижу. Желание так и прет.

— Тайга…

— Ладно-ладно, я тебя не заставляю. Не хочешь — не ходи.

Тацуя постарался улыбнуться как можно мягче, тронул рассерженного Тайгу за плечо. Совсем недавно он заметил, что «этот» Тайга теряет свой запал, стоит только осторожно к нему прикоснуться.

Тайга стряхнул с плеча его ладонь, но выглядел уже не таким обиженным, как раньше.

Оказывается, все в команде Нэша скидывались на аренду зала. Он находился не так уж далеко, и они с Тайгой дошли до него примерно за полчаса.

Часть команды уже разминалась, высокий афроамериканец, — кажется, его звали Джейсон, — лениво швырял мячи от трехочковой линии. Нэш стоял у скамеек и наблюдал за остальными с таким высокомерным видом, что Тацуе немедленно захотелось приложить его головой о стену. Или об колено.

— Привет, — громко крикнул Тайга и потянул Тацую за собой. Нэш приветственно кивнул. — Это Тацуя, я про него рассказывал. Тацуя, это Нэш.

Надеясь, что кровожадные мысли не отразились на его лице, Тацуя протянул Нэшу руку.

— Приятно наконец увидеть тебя. — Тот крепко стиснул пальцы Тацуи в ответ. — В последнее время Тайга так много о тебе рассказывал, что я подумал, что неплохо бы нам познакомиться.

Стоило ему это сказать, как Тацуя понял: Нэшу совсем не нравится его присутствие в жизни Тайги. Почему-то это знание придало сил, и в ответ он улыбнулся.

— Взаимно.

— Почему бы нам не сыграть? — спросил Нэш. — Тайга говорит, что ты сильный игрок.

— Нэш, — тихо позвал Тайга, — ты что?

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Тацуя. Желание надрать Нэшу задницу с каждой секундой становилось все сильнее и сильнее.

— Тацуя, подожди!

— Тайга, разве не ты говорил, что Тацуя силен? — вкрадчиво спросил Нэш. — Думаешь, у него нет ни шанса?

Тацуя резко обернулся и впился в Тайгу взглядом. Тот смотрел на него с сожалением, и Тацуя понял, что у него действительно нет ни шанса. По крайней мере, так думал Тайга, а еще он явно жалел о том, что привел сюда Тацую.

Времени размышлять об этом не было. Все игроки, разминавшиеся на площадке, уселись на скамью, освободив паркет для Тацуи и Нэша. Тайга замер у средней линии, стискивая зубы так, что на щеках проступали желваки.

— Ничего личного, — вдруг тихо сказал Нэш, ласково поглаживая полосы на мяче и даже не глядя на Тацую. — Просто ты плохо на него влияешь. Я не могу этого позволить ни как капитан, ни как… друг.

В следующее мгновение он бросился к кольцу, и Тацуя даже блок выставить не успел. Мяч оказался в корзине раньше, чем он успел отреагировать. Нэш издевательски улыбнулся и осторожно передал Тацуе мяч, встал в защитную стойку.

Самое время было собраться, но в голове эхом звучали слова Нэша о том, что он плохо влияет на Тайгу. И то, что Нэш его… кто? Многозначительная пауза перед словом «друг» не давала сосредоточиться.

Тацуя осторожно пошел вперед, почти не соображая, что делает. Перед глазами словно клубился туман. Очертания Нэша были расплывчатыми, неясными, и то, что он выбил мяч из рук Тацуи и сам пошел в обход, не стало сюрпризом. 

Тацуя неожиданно подумал о странных взглядах, которые кидал на него Тайга, о его реакции на прикосновения, о том, как он позволил Тацуе спать на своих коленях. А еще Тацуя вдруг вспомнил, как сквозь сон тогда чувствовал на щеке прикосновения, от которых становилось жарко, и сейчас не мог сказать точно: снились ли они ему или нет.

Нэш снова рванул к кольцу, Тацуя вяло прыгнул, стараясь заблокировать мяч. 

Алекс сказала: «Гляди в оба», — но тогда Тацуя не стал размышлять о том, что она имела в виду. 

Мяч проскользнул мимо руки и оказался в корзине.

Когда Тайга облил себя водой из бутылки, Тацуя не мог отвести от него глаз. И почему-то сейчас, после слов Нэша, Тацуя отчетливо понял, что значили все те взгляды и следовавшая за ними неловкость.

Понял, но совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

— Думаю, тебе лучше не путаться у нас под ногами, — тихо сказал Нэш. Вряд ли его слышал кто-то кроме Тацуи.

Тацуя пытался сфокусировать взгляд на мяче, но вместо этого вспомнил, как тогда на игре Нэш ласково ерошил волосы на макушке Тайги, а тот даже не возмущался.

Ревность нахлынула как-то внезапно, сразу окатив с головой. Тацуя стиснул кулаки, пытаясь справиться с желанием свернуть Нэшу шею.

— Хватит, — закричал Тайга, когда Нэш в очередной раз забросил мяч в корзину. Тацуя встряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Тацуя, что за хрень с тобой творится?

Он взглянул на Тайгу, а потом уставился на пыльный паркет. 

Проиграл всухую. Вот как это называлось.

Но думал сейчас Тацуя совсем не о баскетболе.

— Тайга, неужели это все, на что он способен? — презрительно спросил Нэш. — По твоим рассказам я думал, что он куда лучше.

— Хватит, — повторил Тайга. Он подошел ближе к Тацуе, приподнял его лицо за подбородок. — Ты как? Все нормально?

Тайга провел большим пальцем по его коже, и Тацуя вздрогнул.

— Да. Отпусти.

Тайга тут же отпустил его и отступил на шаг, словно обжегся.

Тацуя молча пошел к выходу. Кровь стучала в висках, и он не слышал, говорил ли что-то ему Тайга, а, может, и Нэш. Плевать. Сейчас, когда Тацуя осознал, что именно значили те взгляды и прикосновения, важно было понять, что с этим делать.

Ноги сами собой принесли его на площадку. 

У Тацуи не было с собой мяча — тот остался у Тайги, и поэтому он просто уселся на еще теплый асфальт и уставился перед собой.

Тайга, который в параллельной вселенной был ему лучшим другом, здесь оказался кем-то большим. Тацуя пока не мог сформулировать, он боялся признаться в этом даже себе, но…

Послышались шаги, и Тацуя поднял взгляд. У входа на площадку стоял Тайга.

И чего только он пошел следом? У него же тренировка в самом разгаре. Тацуя снова уставился на землю.

— Тацуя? Ты как?

Тайга подошел ближе и уселся рядом, стараясь не касаться Тацуи. Почему-то именно сейчас это было очень заметно.

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся он. — Ты зачем с тренировки сбежал?

Тайга нахмурился, и между его длинных бровей пролегла тонкая морщинка.

— Да черт с ней, с тренировкой. 

— А как же Нэш? 

— А что с ним? — Тайга изумленно округлил глаза.

— Он ведь твой… — Тацуя запнулся, закусил губу. — Он считает тебя своим… другом.

— Нэш?

— Именно.

— С чего ты взял?

— Это он так сказал, сказал, что я на тебя плохо влияю.

Тацуя чувствовал раздражение. От искреннего удивления в голосе Тайги, от глупых вопросов и от собственной неправильной ревности. 

Тайга вдруг посерьезнел, и эта перемена была такой разительной, что Тацуя внутренне напрягся.

— Наверное, ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы я стал нормальным.

— Нормальным? Ты о чем вообще?!

Вместо ответа к губам прижались сухие горячие губы. 

Тайга крепко прижал его к себе, и у Тацуи вдруг не осталось сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Да и желания тоже.

Тайга покусывал губы, проводил по ним языком, поглаживал шею, словно уговаривал Тацую не думать больше ни о чем. И Тацуя поддался. Мысли о Нэше, о проигрыше, о том, как ему быть, испарились, оставив после себя лишь странное тянущее желание. Ладони Тайги прошлись по спине, а поцелуй стал мягче, и Тацуя приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужому языку скользнуть внутрь.

Это был самый обычный поцелуй, такой же, как много раз до этого, но сейчас Тацуя чувствовал острое, колючее возбуждение, расползавшееся по коже от каждого прикосновения Тайги. Тацуя тихонько застонал ему в губы, и тот задышал чаще, громче. Стиснул пальцами шею, потянул за волосы, и Тацуя откинул голову назад, разрывая поцелуй и подставляя открытую шею.

Тайга лизнул теплым языком кожу, заставляя его вздрогнуть и снова застонать. Он вцепился в футболку Тайги, а потом — Тацуя сам не понял, как, — его ладони оказались под тканью, огладили мышцы. Пальцы зацепились за резинку штанов, и Тайга застонал, вывернулся из его рук и вскочил на ноги. Его взгляд потемнел, а в его глазах было что-то такое, отчего Тацую обдало жаром.

— Черт, — прошипел Тайга, оглядываясь по сторонам. Тацуя все никак не мог унять колотившееся сердце. В голове было пусто, а низ живота тянуло желанием. Тайга потянул его за руку, подтолкнул к сетке, и Тацуя, глотая воздух, оперся на нее.

Сетка жалобно заскрипела, металлическое плетение впилось в спину и ягодицы, а бедро Тайги вжалось в пах. Тацуя закусил губу, а потом сам притянул Тайгу к себе, вжимаясь к него всем телом.

Воздух заканчивался слишком быстро, в крови плескалось возбуждение, а Тайга что-то невнятно бормотал между поцелуями, пытался укусить то шею, то мочку уха, то кожу в вырезе футболки. Член, к которому Тайга прижимался бедром, тянуло сладкой болью от каждого движения. 

— Можно? — Раздался над ухом хриплый шепот, и Тацуя кивнул, не совсем понимая, о чем просит Тайга.

Влажная ладонь скользнула за резинку штанов, под трусы, вскользь задела головку члена, обхватывая его у основания. Тацуя застонал в голос.

— Я сейчас, сейчас, — зашептал Тайга, легко двигая рукой. Его пальцы почти не сжимались, но легких прикосновений хватило, чтобы Тацую закружило как в водовороте.

Он заскреб ногтями по футболке Тайги, снова застонал ему в губы, и тело вывернуло в судороге. Низ живота обожгло, и в ладонь Тайге ударила сперма. Тот тоже застонал, прижался к бедру Тацуи и затрясся мелкой дрожью. 

Сколько они так простояли, тяжело дыша и привалившись друг к другу, Тацуя не знал. Потом как-то резко на него обрушилось понимание — они что, только что почти подрочили друг другу средь бела дня на баскетбольной площадке?!

Их ведь могли увидеть! 

Тацуя оттолкнул Тайгу, судорожно оглядываясь. Вокруг не было ни души. Он с облегчением вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Тайгу — тот все еще стоял, прижавшись грудью к сетке и искоса поглядывая на Тацую. Губы его казались еще ярче, а на шее краснотой наливался засос.

Ох, черт!

— Тацуя?

— Мне… Я… 

— Да подожди ты!

Ладонь Тайги блестела от подсыхающей спермы, белесой и тягучей. Он, чертыхаясь, вытащил из сумки полотенце, вытерся и, поморщившись, сунул его в сумку.

— Слушай, извини. Я не знаю, как это вышло, — тихо сказал Тайга. — Увидел тебя, и все. Я не хотел, чтобы ты понял.

— Что понял? 

— Что ты мне нравишься.

— Я и так это понял, — пробормотал Тацуя, — ты ведь мой лучший друг. Я знаю тебя уже лет десять. Мы всегда были друзьями, почти братьями, а потом я все взял и похерил ради ерундового спора. Хотел доказать себе, что лучше тебя хотя бы в баскетболе.

— Что ты несешь? Мы познакомились совсем недавно. Ты заявился ко мне домой, как какой-то гребанный сталкер. До той игры мы даже не встречались. Ты мне понравился, с тобой было классно играть и проводить время. Вот только знаешь, «друзья» не позволяют залезать к ним в штаны.

Тайга подхватил свою сумку, окинул Тацую тяжелым взглядом и быстрым шагом скрылся за деревьями.

А Тацуя остался на площадке, снова размышляя, где же так налажал.

***

В пятницу шел дождь, и Тацуя позволил себе весь день проваляться в постели. Мама пару раз заглядывала к нему, звала пообедать, а потом принесла в комнату поднос с едой и оставила Тацую в покое, напоследок коснувшись теплыми пальцами его лба.

— Не горячий, вроде.

Самому становилось стыдно за непонятную драму, но…

Тацуя отвернулся к стене. Едва только показалось, что отношения с Тайгой наладились, как он снова умудрился все испортить. 

А еще он был в ужасе от себя самого: ему не хотелось повернуть время вспять, ударить и оттолкнуть Тайгу, его не тошнило при мысли о том, что к нему прикасался другой парень. Наоборот, ему это понравилось. От воспоминаний приятно сжималось внутри, член твердел так, что хотелось сунуть руку в штаны и подрочить.

Наверное, Тайга это имел в виду, когда назвал себя «ненормальным». 

Почему-то стоило представить, что они с Тайгой больше не помирятся, что Тацуя не сможет к нему прикоснуться, что они больше никогда не сыграют в баскетбол, как становилось тоскливо до того, что хотелось взвыть.

Уже ночью, лежа без сна, Тацуя вдруг с пугающей ясностью осознал — плевать, какими будут их отношения. Он просто хотел оставаться рядом с Тайгой. Завтра он пойдет мириться, все объяснит, и все снова станет как раньше.

Приняв решение, Тацуя уснул за несколько секунд.

Утро субботы было ясным. Небо, омытое дождем, сияло синевой, и Тацуе подумалось, что это хороший знак. А потом он фыркнул в кулак. Станешь тут суеверным, когда вокруг творится всякая чертовщина.

Он спустился как раз к завтраку, ухватил тост, чмокнул маму в макушку и выскочил на улицу. Было еще слишком рано, чтобы идти к Тайге, так что Тацуя решил прогуляться. Впервые за долгое время его настроение было по-настоящему хорошим.

Он не пошел к площадке, а наоборот, поднялся вверх по улице, рассматривая домики так, словно не прожил в этом районе всю жизнь, а увидел их впервые. А потом он заметил небольшой стенд-лавочку на углу. 

Сердце пропустило удар, а потом заколотилось с удвоенной силой. Тацуя, словно во сне, подошел ближе.

Ну конечно. На узкой деревянной подставке висели цепочки, в низких «стаканчиках» лежали кольца… Совсем как тогда, в детстве. Тацуя помнил каждое мгновение так, будто это было вчера.

Невысокая девушка-торговка, укутанная, несмотря на жару, в несколько платков, и обвешанная цепочками и фенечками, широко ему улыбнулась.

— Что-то приглянулось? — Она подмигнула ярко накрашенным глазом. — У меня тут все по полтора доллара, выбирай.

— Мне пару колец и две цепочки, — попросил Тацуя и захлопал себя по карманам, вспомнив, что не взял бумажник с собой. В кармане шорт что-то захрустело — оказалось десятидолларовая бумажка. 

— Держи, — торговка аккуратно подцепила кольца, ловко просунула в каждое по цепочке, застегнула фиксатор и протянула Тацуе.

— Откуда вы знали, что я собирался вдеть цепочки в кольца?

— Тоже мне, тайна, — рассмеялась девушка, — да полгорода так ходит. 

— Спасибо, сдачи не надо. — Он сунул ей купюру в руку, и та исчезла словно по волшебству. 

Когда он уже отошел на пару шагов, девушка его окликнула, заставляя обернуться:

— Кстати, бесплатный совет напоследок: будь поосторожнее с желаниями.

Она снова подмигнула ему и отвернулась, а Тацуя сунул кольца во внутренний карман спортивной куртки и помчался к дому Тайги.

Кольца обжигали. Тацуя чувствовал металл кожей даже сквозь футболку. Он то и дело дотрагивался до них, проверяя — на месте ли. Его трясло от нетерпения и радостного предвкушения. Дорога до дома Тайги — всего два квартала — казалась слишком длинной. Она вся была словно в тумане, и очнулся Тацуя только у дверей, до упора вжимая кнопку звонка.

Тайга появился на пороге почти сразу. Он привалился к косяку, скрестил руки на груди. Взглянул настороженно, будто не зная, чего ожидать.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Привет, — выдавил Тацуя. Тайга ответил ему коротким кивком. — Слушай, я правда… — Тацуя замолк, не зная, что говорить дальше. Все слова, которые он пытался придумать по дороге, куда-то исчезли, и тогда он вздохнул и полез в карман. Вытащил оттуда кольца и протянул вперед, держа на раскрытой ладони. Его рука дрожала, и цепочка одного из колец поползла вниз. 

Взгляд Тайги стал задумчивым. Он нахмурился, рассматривая кольца, затем поднял глаза на него. И снова посмотрел на кольца.

— Это ты, типа, как честный человек, — почти зло усмехнулся он, — решил на мне жениться?

Смех застрял у Тацуи в горле.

— Ну, что-то вроде того, наверное.

Руки затряслись еще сильнее, и тяжесть цепочки перевесила. Одно из колец свалилось вниз, и Тайга поймал его в полете. 

— Никелевые, что ли? — с плохо скрываемым весельем спросил он. — Мог бы и раскошелиться на что-то получше. 

Тацуя улыбнулся.

— Нет, эти кольца особенные.

— Ну ладно, раз ты так говоришь… — потянул Тайга с сомнением, а потом, не расстегивая, надел цепочку на шею. Тацуя последовал его примеру.

Это было похоже на укол, словно резануло льдинкой, которая тут же растаяла, и Тацуя встряхнул головой. А Тайга смотрел на него во все глаза, что-то шепча чуть слышно, стискивая пальцами дверной косяк так, что костяшки побелели.

— Тайга, ты как, в порядке?

Тайга хватал ртом воздух, казалось, пытался что-то произнести, а потом вдруг сгреб Тацую и обнял так, что ребра затрещали.

— Ну что, выяснил, кто из нас лучше в баскете? 

«Неужели, он вспомнил?» — пронеслось в голове у Тацуи, а вслух он произнес непослушными губами: — Эй, ты чего? 

— Соскучился, — прошептал Тайга на ухо. 

И втянул Тацую в дом — целоваться.


End file.
